1. Field
This disclosure relates to computer assisted navigation systems, and more particularly, to apparatuses, systems, and methods for maintaining data quality for use in computer assisted navigation systems.
2. Background Information
Computer assisted navigation systems are used in many different applications. One application that has found wide acceptance is vehicle routing. Such an application provides driving directions to an operator of a vehicle. Such a computer assisted navigation system has access to a database that includes a map of various different driving routes for an area of interest. The system analyzes the map and provides provide navigation assistance such as particular routes between locations. For example, an automobile may have such a computer assisted navigation system. A driver of the automobile may enter a desired destination into the computer assisted navigation system. The computer assisted navigation system then provides a suggested route to the desired destination. Similarly, a trucking company may provide such navigation systems to operators of trucks in order to provide operators with driving directions. Such navigation systems enhance efficiency of route determination by providing operators with route information without requiring the operator to spend a significant amount of time studying a map to determine a route.
Such computer assisted navigation systems commonly include a location sensor, such as a global positioning system (GPS) receiver that provides location coordinates, a controller/processor, a memory containing a map of the area of interest, and a user interface. For example, a driver of an automobile may enter a desired destination into the user interface, and the navigation system provides a suggested route from the present location of the automobile to the desired destination. Such a suggested route may include a route that has the shortest distance between the present location and the desired destination, or the route when the expected shortest time between the present location and the desired destination. A shortest distance is determined by accessing a database that includes a map between the present location and the desired destination, evaluating the different possible routes to the desired destination, and determining which route has the shortest distance. A route that has the expected shortest driving time is determined by accessing a database that has a map of driving routes between the current location and desired destination, along with expected speeds at which the vehicle will travel while on the different routes. The distance and expected speeds of the various routes are analyzed to determine the route that is expected to yield the shortest driving time. For example, two different possible routes may be available for traveling from a present location to the desired destination, a first route that primarily travels over residential streets, and a second route that primarily travels over a divided highway. The first route may provide a shorter distance than the second route, but the expected travel time for the second route may be shorter than the first route. The algorithms for route determination can become quite complex.
Similarly, the trucking industry commonly uses such computer assisted navigation systems. A system located in a truck in such an application may communicate with a dispatch center to receive the destination for a particular delivery, and may also receive a suggested route to the destination. The suggested route, similarly as in automobile applications, may include the route with the shortest expected driving time, the shortest total distance, and/or the route with the shortest expected driving time that does not include any tolls. A driver may follow the route to deliver the shipment to the destination. The determination of the optimal route is of particular importance in such applications, as non-optimal routes may result in shipments not arriving on time, potential spoilage of materials in the shipment, and in general result in higher costs.
Route determination is based on many factors, some of which are discussed above, such as distance, expected driving time, and potential tolls. The distance is often determined using graphic information systems (GIS) applications that provide geographic coordinate locations to a relatively high degree of accuracy. These coordinates are used to determine distance information for a particular route. Further information related to a particular route or portion of a route is accessed, such as speeds that are expected for particular portions of the route. Furthermore, even further information may be accessed, such as expected driving speeds for a particular time of day, and information related to expected construction or weather delays for particular routes.
The determination of an optimal route is thus highly dependent upon the accuracy of route information, and the accuracy of such additional information such as expected traffic or construction delays. The determination of such additional information, and thus the determination of the optimal route, is often difficult.